plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 May 2016
12:45 bak\ 12:45 supback 12:49 ded 12:51 (cry) 12:51 gtg 12:54 super ded 12:54 Fake Announcement: Cake 12:57 (tombstone) 12:58 Okay 12:58 only 2 spots left 12:58 ello 12:59 no one logged chat 12:59 gg 01:07 Wow, really? 01:08 Being slow. 01:08 HI~ 01:08 Today's Pinata is a repeat for (escape root) . 01:08 Grownana 01:09 trolling internet 101 01:09 first step 01:10 you kicked yourself 01:10 s Kick abuse> 01:10 yes 01:10 *? 01:10 Deadly Kiss 01:10 Or Sweet Kiss? 01:10 deadly 01:10 Lovely Kiss 01:11 At least I got (cabbage-pult2) 's birthdayz costume today. 01:11 my last invention was the Deadly Poke 01:11 Power Poke 01:11 poke zombies to kill them 01:11 the deadly poke 01:11 instruction: tap screen 01:11 but do you have the Deadly Poké? 01:11 *tap tap tap...tap tap.....tap* 01:11 rip Power Poke 01:12 Does (pepper-pult) have costumes? I can't get to see one in the game. 01:12 Pinch 01:12 he has 3 01:12 I feel like they got rid of power pinch so they wouldn't have to program it in a PC release 01:12 then again, they could've done left and right click 01:12 or for the people who play on Bluestacks 01:12 makes sense 01:12 @Ernesto Oh. 01:13 Power Pinch was in the game before I entered... 01:13 Ernesto Oh. Ameford 01:13 For some reason Newguy3323 keeps PM me. I have that feeling. 01:13 Will y'all fucking stop with that. 01:13 And I'm getting scared. 01:14 he pms everyone 01:14 not me 01:14 My mother doesn't want me to talk with strangers...who is secretly... 01:14 I'm immune 01:14 (cool) 01:14 Don't worry. 01:14 wow 01:14 Wow. 01:14 he's going to come back 01:14 just wow 01:14 For sure. 01:14 Cause his excuse last thyme was he lagged out 01:14 and yes he talked on the actual chat 01:15 Newguy333 has done nothing on mainspace 01:15 1033Forest never seems to talk 01:15 Oh hai Leo 01:15 haiz 01:15 0 edits in total 01:15 also hiya Breloom 01:15 also Andree 01:15 Andree talked once 01:16 Told you he'd be back 01:16 wb 01:16 supback 01:16 Come to think of it 01:16 probably when he said Hi 01:16 a lot of users just say hi 01:16 or don't say anything at all 01:16 hello 01:16 and occupy space 01:16 hi 01:16 ... 01:16 are you there 01:16 /join 354 01:16 <1033Forest> I rarely even chat here, sometimes I pop in to say stuff, or to share something, or to answer a question or respond to something interesting 01:16 Welp... 01:17 or just stalk chat 01:17 You rarely speak. 01:17 K 01:17 Actually he likes PMs more than the main chat. That's why. 01:17 I got info for that. 01:17 oh 01:18 Marcia play Papa's Bakeria, Forest. 01:18 *played 01:18 wut 01:18 Sorry, just busy reading the articles in another wiki. 01:18 Okay I got that bingo card done 01:18 I'll list some 01:18 "Has over 400000 coins" 01:19 Too over. 01:19 "Has 500+ forum comments" 01:19 makes sans 01:19 And the free space which I changed 01:19 ello 01:19 hey 01:19 Hiya Detective Gadget 01:19 Hi~ 01:19 Sup 01:19 how's it going 01:19 deadly 01:19 "Loves Snapdragon717 with a dying passion (free space)" 01:19 heh 01:19 noice 01:19 that's the free space 01:20 Oh here's one almost no one will get 01:20 Me no like you 01:20 O_O 01:20 "Uses Spring Bean" * 01:20 * = Without the use of Blover 01:20 Inspector Gadget is ded 01:20 rip robog 01:20 That guy is history 01:20 blame Leo 01:21 I should be the one to blame though. 01:21 D: 01:21 why me ;-; 01:21 I was the last one to post before he lefy. 01:21 *left 01:21 because 01:21 Inspector G is allergic to mailboxes 01:22 .O. 01:22 you guys want to know what America looks like 01:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIanD9I3GkM 01:22 here's one way 01:22 are you implying I own a chimpanzee? 01:22 wut 01:23 Colonel Sanders 01:23 I'm even more convinced Humpback is NapalmRosalina now, even. 01:23 aka Sorceror of Kentucky Fried Chicken 01:23 I found more decisive? evidence. 01:23 how are you convinced 01:24 well the evidence she has already is pretty solid 01:24 Thread:218445#43 Doesn't Humpback do this very often? 01:25 Thread:214916 And NR's name is really Freddie, according to UG here. 01:25 Okay... 01:26 Pretty Little Plum 01:26 Really? 01:26 Pre'ey Li'l Plum 01:26 What's that even. 01:26 Chinese plant 01:26 why ask 01:27 I liked Plum Blossom better 01:27 Wintersweet is 01:27 (wintersweet) 01:27 yay 01:27 okay what the fuck 01:27 (dragonfruit) 01:27 how dare you question my credentials 01:27 I put it in Google Translate 01:27 and I got 01:27 Mei Little America 01:27 I got Mei Little America too. 01:27 yup 01:27 美 = USA 01:27 Who on earth changed the name? 01:27 idk 01:28 Also I used Bing Translator. 01:28 check the history or something 01:28 Mei Little America 01:28 I renamed the page 01:28 to Pretty Little Plum 01:28 why 01:28 梅小美 01:28 translation issues? 01:28 where did you get that translation 01:28 =Pretty Little Plum 01:28 Cause we all got that America one 01:29 because Google is shit 01:29 ikr 01:29 bleeeeep 01:29 it translated "his" as "motherfucker" 01:29 I'm not kidding 01:29 remember that PvZO plant 01:29 that mushroom 01:29 i as Plum nephew when i translated from Japanese 01:29 with that long name 01:29 read my statement 01:29 *goes to the Bing Translator* 01:29 Leo 01:29 there anons who do shit to google translate 01:29 ^ 01:30 which is why the program as a whole is shit 01:30 Actually.....It wasn't Mei Little America I got. 01:30 wow 01:30 Whoops. 01:30 the B-crats 01:30 so small 01:30 Snaps for Bcrat 01:30 梅 = plum 01:30 小 = little/small 01:30 美 = pretty 01:30 Pretty Lil Plum 01:31 I got Mei Xiaomei instead. 01:31 (clap) 01:31 xiaomei 01:31 that's just the pinyin 01:31 mei xiaomei is the pronounciation 01:31 mario.gif luigi.gif 01:31 hai 01:31 Hi~ 01:31 I did not die 01:31 Hi 01:31 Hiya Elemec al 01:31 Uh snap 01:31 Oh, @Itsleo 01:32 Your page is a lil glitchy 01:32 they are questioning my credentials in Chinese 01:32 Really, leo? 01:32 essentially 01:32 Why though? 01:32 ello 01:32